The torture of the decayed teeth
by fantasia-49
Summary: What happened when Anzu has a toothache and has to go to the dentist with his boyfriend Atem? Shudder and broken hand in perspective.


Hi everyone! This my new one shot of yugi oh with my favorite couple. i had this idea when i came to the dentist with my father and saw the old lady who was frightened to go to. It was so funny that i have this idea. So i hope you will love it. for all my friends in this site and review me each time I LOVE YOU so much!!!

* * *

It was a nice day like the other days. People woke up nicely and they began to prepare for a working day. Well it was as always each morning.

Except in one area and not to far of the city center, two people walked quietly. Quietly? In reality one of them was in front and drag the other a little strongly but nicely too. The few people present watched them smiling. Indeed they heard what they said and they understood why one of them was a little reluctant to go.

-Please, let's go somewhere... I swear I'm ok now. Hey if we go in this little cafe over there? Said the one who was dragged.

-Listen, we don't go over there. I know what you want to do... Anzu. Said the first one who try to make walking the named Anzu.

-But...Atem... It's true, I'm ok now... Please let me go? She answered trying to coax him into leting her go with her puppy eyes, with which he found it difficult to resist generally.

Atem sighed while closing his eyes and said :

-Anzu... it's for your well being... why do you fear so much? We had fought so much danger which were so more frightening, don't you think?

Anzu turned her eyes and said to him :

-Hum... Yes but you know.... She answered by grumbling a little.

Atem smiled toward her childish expression. He loved so much his girlfriend, she was so fresh and lively. She could make him laugh sometimes,but especially he was fond of her sweetness and courage she had. But now it was a mystery because she seemed to be so frightened and he wondered why. How a simple meeting with the dentist could have some effect on somebody. He didn't know it because in his time dentist didn't exist and apparently it was something so frightening because even his other friends went pale when it had arrived.

_Flashback : _

_It was during an afternoon after school, Yugi, Atem, Anzu, Jono uchi, Honda and Bakura were at Mutô's home talking and playing duel monster while eating a snack, when suddendly, Anzu made a little cry and put her hand on her cheek with some tears in her eyes. Bakura who talked with her looked at her worried. Yugi and Honda who cheered up the duel between Jono uchi and Atem turned around,so the two duelists and they all looked at the place where they heard the little cry._

_They saw it was Anzu and she held her cheek suffering. Atem was the first to react, so worried . It was the one he loved so much who suffered and she was his girlfriend too since his return._

_-Anzu? Hey!... Are you alright? He asked by kneeling in front of her and puting his hand on her other cheek._

_The three others approached as well a little worried._

_She nodded her head to tell she wasn't so well because she suffered so much._

_-Please, tell me what you have? Atem asked one more time who couldn't stand seeing her like this._

_-I...I have a toothache. She finished by saying while opening her eyes._

_Yugi,Jono uchi, Honda and Bakura let out a cry of horror,especially the three first when she said this._

_-My god... Anzu, we are sorry for you sincerely. They all said while coming near her and taking such scary face which was seeing on Anzu too._

_-Anzu... Be brave... We are with you!!! Jono uchi said having some tears flowing on his solemn face._

_Atem looked at all of them and saw the same horror and scary look reflected on their face and eyes. He finished by looking at Bakura who sighed and explained why they were frightened._

_-You see Atem, when someone has toothache... Well he have to be healed by the doctor who takes care of it and this person is called a dentist. He said calmly._

_A « NO » of horror was made by the others by hearing this word, but especially Anzu who had to go. They moved their head in all direction trying to forget or deny this fact simply._

_Atem looked at them again without understanding. How a dentist could make them so frigthened? He sighed while closing his eyes,then he opened them and looked at the young lady he loved._

_-Anzu... if you suffer,you have to go.... He said by looking at her._

_-NOOOOO, please I don't want to go!!!! She said taking his hands. I'm sure it's not a big deal... She didn't have the time to finish that another pain took place. She whimpered another time and put her hand on her cheek._

_-Please Anzu, you have to go. I can't bear the fact that you suffer like this. He said worried._

_She looked at him too and saw his worries. She couldn't bear to see him like this too. So closing her eyes she sighed and nodded her head to agree._

_-Good... my angel. Now we are going to call to take an appointment, ok? He said._

_Anzu nodded one more time. He led her near the phone which was in the corridor and decided to call himself. He took the appointment to the dentist the most closer from her house by looking in the phone book._

_The others waited in the living room and heard Atem took the appointment for her. Then after few minutes, they saw them coming back in the living room, wiht Anzu who was on the verge of crying and feared._

_-Anzu... you are so strong you know that? Yugi said who sympathize enormously._

_Anzu sat down again on the couch and let Atem siting down near her._

_-Yes you're right... we are all with you! Honda and Jono uchi said lifting their thumb._

_-Thank you... So you will come with me? She said looking at them._

_They froze by hearing that. Trying to smile they said :_

_-Listen... I would like to come... But I can't... I have to do baby siting with my nephew. Honda said quickly._

_-Ah... and me... I have to... deliver the newspaper to earn money if I want to eat this month. Jono uchi said nervous too._

_-And me... I have to... well...help Honda for his baby sitting, that's it Honda? Yugi asked by looking at Honda who agreed._

_Anzu sighed because she knew it wasn't true but she understood their reason because she would give anything she had to be at their place. Then an idea came to her mind. Since no one would come with her she could cancel the appointment and so not go. She smiled a little by thinking that but hid it quickly for nobody didn't see that and understood what she had in mind. _

_Unfortunately for her, Atem saw it and he knew her so well. He knew she wouldn't go if she was alone. He smiled inside by loving her stronger because he loved her intelligence which always found solutions to get over it. Except here he couldn't let her doing this for her well being._

_-Anzu, don' t worry I WILL COME WITH YOU. Atem said suddenly._

_Anzu lift her head toward his boyfriend and looked at him dumbfounded. She saw in his eyes this malicious glimmer and she understood that he knew._

_She sighed a little, then she looked at him and smiled : _

_-Thank you... Atem._

_End of flashback_

That's why they were together in this street not far from the dentist where they had to go. And since this morning, Anzu tried anything to escape. But she had forgotten who was her boyfriend. After all he was an ancient pharaoh and he had affronted so many dangerous people he had beaten. He had a strong spirit and didn't let anything surpass him. Even if he was fond of his girlfriend, he didn't let her wining.

They arrived in front of the building and they came in. They took the elevator to go to the fifth floor where the dentist was. Coming out of the elevator, Atem who was the first, came near the door and come in following by Anzu. At least it was what he though.

Arrived in front of the reception desk he greeted the lady and introduced himself :

-Good morning, I'm here for the appointment at half past eight for Miss Mazaki. He said by turning around to see Anzu. But he saw no one behind him. He sighed and turned toward the lady by telling her :

-I come back, don't worry.

Then he left quickly and the lady heard after some times step noises and some moanings of protest. Then she saw the door opened and saw again the same young man who held affectuosly but strongly too a young lady who tried to fight. She smiled seeing this because she understood that this girl was one of those who feared to see the dentist.

-Hello again, like I said we are here for the appointment of this loving but imp lady at half past eight. Atem said with a grin.

-I see... and I imagine you found her near the elevator, ready to go in it, didn't you? The lady said with an amused smile.

He smiled too whereas Anzu grumbled a little.

-Please, wait in this room , Mr Yoshima shouldn't be late. She said smiling.

Atem nodded and with Anzu in his arms, he went toward the waiting room.

Nobody was here. He let his angel, who seemed to be more a little demon now,and he watched her sat down on her chair. He sat down too near her and watched her amused.

-See Anzu.... is it so terrible? He asked.

-Hum.... It's not you who have to be on this armchair and be ready to be hacked about. She said sighing and sat deeply in the chair, anxious.

-Hey! I'm with you my sweet!!! I won't let you down I promise! He said by taking her hand to reassure her.

Anzu shook his hand and smiled tenderly. Smile that Atem was so fond of. He loved so much to see her smile.

-Thanks Atem. I love you!She said by giving a sweet kiss on his lips.

Atem smiled toward this gesture. Then they waited a little bit always their hands held.

Ten minutes later, the door opened and a little girl went on crying a little with her mother behind. Anzu watched this more frightened and she shook more his hand. Atem saw it too and tried to reassure Anzu shaking her hand too.

Then the dentist came near the reception desk and took the next file, he went toward the room and said by looking at Anzu :

-Miss Mazaki, please follow me!

Anzu cried a little with fear and she didn't move. Atem stood up and tried to stand Anzu up too. But she resisted a little.

-Anzu,come on! I'm here don't forget. And then it is only a bad moment,it will pass after! He said nicely.

Anzu lift her head and watched him terrified; she saw the cheering and kindliness look of her boyfriend. She sighed and decided to stand up to go.

They went toward the entry of the office and went in. Atem could see at least what terrorized so much his friends and the woman he loved. He understood a little that the place was impressive. He saw the famous armchair Anzu had talked earlier and it was impressive but comfortable too. He turned his head toward the dentist who watched them come in.

_-_Mlle Mazaki, sit down please! He said by coming near the armchair.

Anzu swallowed but came near with Atem. She sat down on it and Atem sat near her. The dentist prepared the gurney his back turned from them, so neither Atem nor Anzu could see what he did. At least Atem,because Anzu knew what he was doing. The more the time passed the more frightened she was. She took his hand and shook it a little.

Atem looked at her. He smiled and shook his hand too. He could see his beauty was worried and it hurted him a little, but he knew too it was for her well being. At the same time he didn't understand why she was so nervous.

The dentist turned around and came near her.

-So Miss Mazaki, what is the problem? He asked smiling.

-Well yesterday I ate and suddendly I has a toothache. She said not so reassured.

-I see! Well I'm going to cheek this. He said coming closer with the gurney.

He took the ustensil to examine her tooth.

-Miss Mazaki, can you open your mouth please? He said by lowering his head a little.

Anzu didn't open her mouth like he had asked. The dentist looked at her and repeated :

-Miss Mazaki,please open your mouth if you want me to heal you.

She opened a little her mouth but it wasn't enough for him to introduce the ustensil to examine her tooth.

Atem looked her doing this amused. He shook her hand and he saw her turned her head toward his side.

-Anzu, please stop being a kid and open your mouth!

She pulled her tongue and turned her head toward the dentist and she decided to open seriously her mouth.

The dentist examined her and found the place which hurt her.

-I see... Well you have a big hole in your tooth Miss Mazaki. But don't worry I will be able to heal it. He said by geting up. Well I will prepare the anaesthesia. He finished by saying by showing his back to them to prepare it.

Atem looked at Anzu who looked at him too. They smiled at each other tenderly.

Then the dentist turned around again and the nightmare for Anzu began really. She saw the needle came near her mouth and especially near her teeth where the decay was. He stung the hurting area as nicely as he could, but Anzu felt it when he reached the sick nerve. She shook strongly Atem's hand who winced under the pain.

-An... Anzu you hurt me!!!!!

After a few seconds the dentist took off the needle and Anzu could loosen his hand which wasn't as tanned as before. He wanted to take off his hand to stroke a little his hand and allowed his blood to come back in it but Anzu didn't want to let him go. She begged him wiht her gaze not to let her.

Atem couldn't withstand her beautiful blue eyes and he decided do stay with her.

The dentist put the ustensile on the side of her mouth to disinfect during the operation and he prepared the drill to scratch the damaged part of her teeth.

Anzu saw him with the torture ustensil for her so her eyes widened with fear and she let out a little moan of fright.

-Shh! My sweet angel, it's nothing. Atem tried to reassure her by shaking sweetly her hand to support her.

Anzu nodded her head to agree, then she closed her eyes by trying to blow a little.

He turned on the drill and here the particular noise could be heard. A piercing and high-pitched sound which could be heard all in the room and give Anzu gooseflesh on all her body. Atem, he could tell he began to understand the disquiet and the fear of his friend and particularly at this moment from his princess. He winced a little when he heard this noise but he didn't tremble as much. He tried to support her the best he could. The dentist began his work and he scratched her hurting teeth.

Anzu shook more strongly his hand but he decided not to move and so not let her. Though after a while he had the impression not to feel his hand. It was as if he had a little piece of flech at the end of his arm.

Then the dentist stopped for a while to took care of the dirtiness in her mouth from the operation. He proposed to Anzu to drink a little to spit it. She loosened his hand to be able to do it.

Atem could at least take care of his hand and with his other hand he strike his hurting hand. Anzu sat down again on the armchair for the next part because she knew the dentist hadn't finish it. She watched Atem and smiled.

-Well my love, I can tell you, you are strong, can't you. You almost broke my hand. He said amused by shaking his hand which was better now.

-I'm sorry Atem! She said smiling again while being really sorry for him.

He smiled showing her she was forgiven. He took back her hand that she accepted nicely at least now.

The dentist put the drill and took a new ustensil which represent another torture for Anzu and was worst than the drill: the famous burr.

She widened again her eyes and turning toward his so handsome pharaoh she said :

-Well I think you have to be prepared to order a new hand because you will suffer morethan before, I warn you because I love sharing especially with the one I love.

Atem laughed and kissed her hand to cheer her up.

-Don't worry my love, I'm ready to suffer for you.

Anzu gave him the most beautiful smile he loved and turned toward the dentist who turned around too and began his work.

Like the drill he turned the burr on and this time the noise was less intense because it was more low pitched but when he put it on her teeth, Anzu had the impression that a hammer drill was in her head. She closed her eyes again to try to control the shaking.

Atem watched her head shaking too since the dentist had began. He looked at her intensely to try to give her strengh. He understood more and more the fear they had toward this, especially with this noise. He felt Anzu shook his hand very strongly than before and that she trembled a little. He shook her hand too to show her he was here. But like before he felt no more his hand.

-Anzu, you held my hand too much!!!! ouch ouch you want to break my hand or not? He said wincing.

Anzu was so stressed that she didn't hear the pain of her man, who suffered really. He was almost on the ground since she shook so strongly his hand.

Then Atem saw finally the dentist who put the burr, took something and used it on her teeth. After a while he showed them the nerve which was injuried and death.

-Well, this is these little nerve which caused you so much pain. He said by showing it.

Anzu opened her eyes and looked at it. Atem looked too by standing up and he wondered how a so much little thing could hurt so much.

-So I have to clean a little while and put a bandage and it will be finish for now. He said by putting the nerve on a plate.

Then he took all he needed to clean and he put off all the dirtiness . He turned around again to prepare the bandage while Anzu scratched again.

Then she watched her boyfriend and smiled, a little less frigthened than before. She saw that she held always his hand. So she loosened her grip and relieved;Atem blew a little and watched his hand so pale suddendly.

-I think I lost my hand, look I can't feel it!!! He said moving his hand in front of her.

Anzu hit him a little and looked at him a smile on her lips.

-Oh my poor! But at least you have still your other hand. You will have to change your hand to put your duel disk! She said laughing.

-Ah ah so funny.... But wait I think it comes back in life... so I can do this. He said by pinching her arm.

This one catched his hand and put on her mouth giving it a tender kiss to thank him to be here. She whispered « I love you » her eyes shining.

Touched, Atem smiled tenderly and whispered too « I love you too » by holding her hand.

The dentist turned again and saw the two lovebirds who looked at each other lovingly. He smiled toward this show. Then he coughed slightly and he saw them looking at him.

-Well if we finish this teeth, Miss Mazaki? He said smiling.

Anzu agreed and sat down on her armchair correctly. He began the last task he had to do. After the bandage was put on, he lowered the armchair to allow Anzu to stand up. Atem stood up too and they followed the dentist who left his room and went toward the reception.

-Well Miss Mazaki, you have to come back so I will be abble to take off the bandage and block this teeth. He said looking at her. For the appointment take care with my assistant. He said by turning toward this latter who nodded her head.

-So I will let you and I wish you a good day and see you soon, Miss Mazaki, Mister. He said by lowered his head to say goodbye.

-Yes and thank you for all you did. She said lowered her head too. Movement that Atem did too.

They took an appointment and said goodbye too to the assistant. They left the dentist practice, happy especially Anzu who smiled despite the little discomfort from the anaesthesia which always took effect.

Being outside, Atem took his love toward a park situated not far away, hand in hand.

-So, you see, it wasn't so terrible, don't you? He said smiling.

-Hum, make fun of me!! But it wasn't you who was on the armchair and it was a real torture. She answered by pouting a little. Then she smiled and said. But tell me it was a little scaring, don't you think?

-Hum... yes I can tell you it was, but I think I could manage the all thing very well! He said smiling maliciously.

-Oh I see « Mr I'm so confident » Well wait you have toothache and I will be pleased to come with you and see it!!!! She said coming near him and smiling.

Atem watched her with a shining smile on his lips and put a sweet kiss on her lips, because he know that she couldn't kiss him passionately because of the anaesthesia.

Anzu smiled and put her forehead against his. They stayed like this, embraced each other without moving, savoring this moment.

Then they went toward this park to appreciate this day which was a really nightmare at first.

* * *

please review and tell me if you love it or not!Thank you so much


End file.
